Broken Blade
by ZEnro91
Summary: On an island in the middle of the ocean, a lonely islander travels out with her golem to find a new home. What she doesn't know is the country she landed in had just ended one of many devistating battles. What will she encounter on her journey and what will she choose. (ON HOLD) Can be found on crunchy roll
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from broken blade XD

Chapter 1

"Finally finished with the main body." I wiped the sweat off my brow and looked at my golem. It's really hard to be making one with iron and reinforced steel. Especially since these materials are hard to come by. "Now time for the outer layer and weapons." I sighed. I managed to finish my golem within three months. I made a cross bow, swords and arrows for my golem. I hopped in and started up the mechanics of the golem.

"Alright Senosuke. Let's do a test drive." The screen worked and the operating time was at 900 hours. I picked up the cross bow and loaded it with and arrow. I pointed and fired. "Bullseye!" I shot the target from 600 meters.

"Now it's time for me to get off this rock!" I loaded the ship I built for the golem and I. Everything was loaded and we sailed to the land across the sea. We made it to land and I unloaded the boat.

"Now where too?" I surveyed the area. It was pure desert and canyons. "Well this sucks." I said and grabbed my things. I started walking north west with my things dragging behind. I made it to a city.

"Finally! Other people!" I said excited but then I was stopped by other golems. Their armor looked different than mine.

"Exit the golem immediately!" One of them ordered me.

"Okay...?" I opened the hatch and walked out onto my golem. "My name is Z Enro! I mean no harm!"

"Jump off the golem!" That same one ordered me off.

"Okay...?" I climbed down the golem and jumped off. There were foot soldiers waiting for me.

"Cuff her!" One of them said and cuffed me.

"Hey what's the meaning of this? I obeyed every order given to me. I mean no harm." I looked at the one cuffing me. One of the soldiers got into my golem.

"It's not responding sir!" The soldier yelled.

"How do you make it respond?" One of them came up to me.

"Senosuke only responds to my touch. I programmed him that way." I told him. They put restraints on Senosuke and un cuffed me so I can pilot Senosuke to their garage.

"She's heavily armed with weapons that aren't made with quarts." One of the engineers looked at Senosuke and the weapons I made.

"You girl! How did you find these?" The soldier asked me.

"My name is Z Enro. I designed and made everything I have brought with me." I told him.

"There's a timer! It reads 756!" The soldier in Senosuke shouted.

"What's the timer for?" The soldier looked at me.

"That's how long Senosuke is operational. Once that timer goes to zero Senosuke would have to recharge for twelve hours." I answered. A man came up to my golem. His left leg was in a cast.

"How do you pilot your golem?" He looked at me.

"I just go in and it turns on for me." I told him. I was beginning to think I never should've left my island.

"Hold this." He handed me a rock that looked like quarts.

"Okay." I held it in my hand and it didn't do anything.

"Are you an un-sorcerer?" He looked at me.

"A what?" I said confused.

"Quarts. You can't activate quarts?" He asked.

"Oh! I didn't know what you wanted me to do with the quarts." I said and held out the quarts in front of me. It began to glow brightly and hover higher into the air.

"No way. No one can make it shine that brightly." One of the soldiers looked at me. They all looked at me in shock. I dropped the quarts and stayed still.

"How old are you?" The guy looked at me.

"I'm twenty four." I answered.

"I'm Zess." He smiled.

"My name is Z." I told him.

"Hello Z. May I ask from your your from?" Zess smiled.

"I'm from an island north from here. I just left yesterday morning." I told him.

"What is your golem made of?" He asked.

"Iron and steel." I answered.

"Iron and steel?" Zess looked at me.

"Ya. It took me forever to mend and bend the iron and reenforce it with steel. The hydraulic gears for the arms, legs, and body to move took me a year to make. Then melting the quarts so it's hot enough to produce energy for Senosuke was a challenge all of its own. And keep that stuff from hardening was even tougher." I explained to Zess.

"I see." Zess looked at Senosuke.

"Um can I go? I wanted to sightsee and travel a bit." I asked Zess.

"Can I ask a favor of you first?" Zess looked at me.

"Umm... Sure?" I said uneasy.

"One of my friends is out there wandering in the desert. Can you help me find her?" Zess smiled at me.

"Sure." I nodded. I geared up Senosuke and got into the cockpit. Zess managed to fit in with his broken leg comfortably.

"Ready?" I looked at him.

"Ya." He nodded. We left the city and traveled in the desert. It's been over a day and we didn't find her. Senosuke's power was it 730 but I need some sleep.

"Um... Can we rest?" I looked at Zess.

"Ya." He nodded. I stopped Senosuke by a side cliff with a ledge. I opened the hatch and climbed out onto the ledge. I stretched a bit and flopped on the ground.

"Here." Zess tossed me a blanket. "It gets cold out here."

"Thanks." I covered myself.

"Have you always been alone?" Zess looked at me as he tried to sit down.

"Are you sure you should be out here?" I looked at him.

"I'm find. It's a light sprain." He said.

"So your friend. What is she like?" I asked him.

"She's fifteen and a valuable pilot. She's smart but she still needs more to learn. She was captured by the neighboring country and was being held captive." He answered. "Last I heard she escaped and is somewhere out here." He looked out into the dark desert.

"I hope we find her." I smiled.

"Zoey. Her name is Zoey." He said. There was a beeping coming from Senosuke. I got up and checked. The radar picked up some movement west from here. I go back to Zess and helped him up.

"Come on. Senosuke picked something up just west of here." I helped him to Senosuke. He stood in the groove next to Senosuke's head and shoulder. I got in and left toward the blip on the screen. We made it to the spot.

"Its three meters to the left of us." I told Zess over my com.

"Zoey!" Zess shouted. "Zoey!"

"Commander Zess?" A golem came out of hiding.

"Colonel Lo." Zess looked at him. "Is Zoey with you?"

"No." He said. "Who's golem is that?"

"A friend. Are you alright?" Zess asked.

"Yes. As for the others I'm not to certain." He said. Another blip showed on the radar. It's a lot smaller from before.

"Zess there's another person in the area." I told him.

"Where?" Zess asked.

"Six meters south from us. The person is moving rather slow." I answered.

"Colonel Lo will you be alright here?" Zess asked him.

"Ya. But I can follow." He answered and made his golem stand. He followed us to the blip.

"Zoey!" Zess shouted.

"Zess?!" We heard a girls voice.

"Zoey are you alright?" Zess shouted.

"Ya. I'm fine!" She came out of hiding and stood before us. I moved Senosuke's hand toward Zess and helped him down.

"I'm glad you are alright Zoey." Zess smiled at her.

"Thank you for looking for me Zess." She gave a bow. I noticed several blips on my radar coming toward us a bit fast.

"Zess there's several golems coming our way." I told him.

"Colonel Lo can you pilot alright with your golem?" Zess looked at him.

"Ya. I will hold them off while you flee." Colonel Lo took out a sword.

"Zess, it's best if you and Zoey flee on colonel Lo's golem and I'll fend them off." I told him. "Colonel Lo is in no shape to fight." I walked forward. Dawn was approaching.

"Alright. Z we'll meet up later." Zess gave a wave.

"Okay." I nodded and rushed to the blips. There was a drop into a valley where the blips are. I jumped off the top and landed behind the blips. There were four golems and a handful of foot soldiers. I stood there and faced them.

"Who's that? He doesn't appear to be from Athens." I could hear the soldiers.

"Introduce yourself." One of the golems faced me.

"My name is Z Enro. I have no quarrel with you." I answered.

"We are looking for a broken golem that has escaped from our city. The man inside is highly dangerous." The pilot told me. "Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't." I answered. I looked at my radar. Zess and the others are almost to a safe distance, just a little longer on stalling them.

"Sir! We spotted a golem heading east. It's colonel Lo's golem for sure." A scout shouted from the ledge of the canyon.

"Damn it." I quickly got into attack and disarmed the first golem.

"Fire!" The pilot of the golem I just disarmed yelled. They began firing at me and I blocked most of the attack with my forearms. I jumped into the air and landed on a golem. I disarmed him and rushed to the next one. These golems were so fragile and i managed to disarm them all. The foot soldiers began firing at me but they can't do damage to my Senosuke. I jumped back up into the canyon and caught up with Zess and the others.

"Are you alright Z?" Zess asked me.

"Ya. I managed to disarm them and came immediately." I answered and opened the cockpit for Zess and Zoey. "Colonel Lo it's best if you hop aboard Senosuke. We can arrive back at the city a lot faster."

"Yes." He nodded and got out of his golem. I rushed back to the city and headed straight for the garage. Colonel Lo and Zoey were sent to the infirmary and I made sure Senosuke was alright from the outside.

"No major damage. Their weapons couldn't penetrate Senosuke's armor. A few scratches but nothing too noticeable." I said aloud.

"Your golem is quite remarkable Z." Zess smiled.

"Ya. It took me ten years to complete him." I sat down on the floor. "I have been on my own for nineteen years. It's nice to have someone to talk too." I smiled at Zess.

"Come on. You can stay at my house for awhile." He smiled.

"Thank you." I got up and followed him home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Daddy!" A little girl came running to Zess as he entered his home.

"Welcome home dear." A beautiful women came out of the kitchen.

"Good to be home. Z this is my wife and my daughter Sofia." Zess introduced me to his family.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I bowed.

"She's our guest for a few days." Zess told his wife and kissed her.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your home." I bowed again.

"Your welcome. Come now. Dinner is ready." Zess's wife smiled. I washed up and sat next to Sofia. We ate our food and Sofia and I got along great.

"Read again! Read again!" Sofia said excitedly as we finished her book.

"Okay. One more time." I smiled and read her her book again. Sofia fell asleep towards the middle of the book and I tucked her in. I leave her room and joined Zess and his wife in the living room.

"Sofia is asleep." I smiled at them. "Thank you for letting me stay once again." I bowed.

"We set up the guest bedroom for you miss Z." Zess's wife smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Come on I'll show you to the room." Zess said and got his crutches. He led me to a bedroom near the kitchen. "If you need anything just let us know." He smiled.

"Thank you. I will." I nodded and closed the bedroom door. I flopped on the bed and lied awake for awhile before falling to sleep. I woke up early and washed my face. I left a note for Zess that I was going to check up on Senosuke and not to worry. I made my way to the garages and found several pilots trying to get into Senosuke.

"Hey! What's the big deal!" I shouted at them.

"We only want to test drive it." One of the pilots smirked at me.

"Senosuke won't work with anyone but me. So cut it out and leave him alone!" I looked at them.

"You're kinda of cute when you're mad." He held my chin.

"Don't touch me." I slapped his hand away.

"You're pretty quick. How are your fighting skills?" He taunted me.

"Better than yours." I taunted back.

"You wish. I am the number one fighter pilot here. I don't think a girl like you can beat me." He smirked and turned away.

"Prove it." I looked at him.

"I don't want to fight against someone who isn't on the same level as me." He simply said.

"I guess you're too chicken to fight a girl." I smirked and crossed my arms. The other pilots laughed a bit and I could tell the guy got irritated.

"Alright, let's go." He turned around and faced me.

"No, no. You're right. One must not face against someone who isn't remotely close to their fighting skills." I smirked and walked toward Senosuke.

"I'm not going to let you make a fool out of me." He got in my way.

"Fighting me will make you look more than a fool." I simply said.

"Argh!" He swung at me and I grabbed his fist.

"Whoa! Did she really just caught his fist?" I heard the other pilots and engineers nearby.

"There's no way." The pilot looked at me.

"You are nowhere near my level." I smirked and twisted his arm. I pushed him away from me and walked to Senosuke. I opened the cockpit and slid inside.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" The pilot yelled at me running up to the cockpit. I closed the door and booted up Senosuke.

"Let's get out of here Senosuke." I told him and we started out the garage door. The other pilots tried to catch up to me. I made it to the outer gate but was quickly stopped by the other guards.

"Go back to the garage." One of them ordered me.

"Maybe I should ask Zess if I can go out of the city." I turned Senosuke around. The other pilots finally caught up to me.

"What do you think you're doing!? Going out of the garage like that!" The pilot yelled at me.

"Whatever." I said and headed back to the garage. I stopped midway.

"Keep moving." The pilot ordered. Why am I a prisoner here? I won't tolerate for this. But I don't want Zess to get into any trouble. "I said keep moving!" The pilot pushed Senosuke forward.

"Knock it off!" Senosuke reflexes kicked in and broke the golems arm. They drew their weapons at me.

"What's going on here!?" Colonel Lo came with his golem.

"The outsider golem attacked me sir." The pilot told colonel Lo.

"Shut up. I am not blind. Z what's the matter?" Colonel Lo asked me.

"I'm tired of staying cooped up in the garage. I didn't leave my island to become a prisoner." I told him.

"If you wish to leave then we will not stop you. Just know you have Athens trust and you can always come back here." Colonel Lo said and left the scene.

"Thank you colonel Lo." I said and headed for the gates. They let me pass through. "Come on Senosuke. Let's go exploring." I broke into a run and got as far away from the gates. "Let's do some training Senosuke." We made it to a canyon and began to fire at small rock pillars. I noticed Senosuke's right leg was going a bit slow. "Let's have a look." I stopped Senosuke and opened the hatch. I examined the right piston. I went back to the cockpit and got my emergency tool kit. I got the oil and lubed the piston.

"That should do it." I go back to the cock pit.

"Hold it!" I heard someone behind me. "Step away from the golem!" The voice said. What are the chances of the person having a press gun? I thought to myself.

"I won't hesitate to shot you!" The voice said.

"Alright! Just don't shoot me." I step away from Senosuke and face the guy. He was wearing a different uniform from Athens. Could he be a Krishna soldier? "I'm just a traveler. I mean no harm."

"I have the pilot. Move in and examine the golem." The soldier said into a com. Two golems appeared along with thirty foot soldiers. 'I can't let them get into Senosuke.' I told myself.

"Senosuke security mode." I said loud enough for Senosuke to hear me. Senosuke closed the hatch and locked himself.

"What did you do!?" The soldier pressed the press gun against my head. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed the gun from him.

"I mean no harm. I don't want this situation to escalade any further." I told the soldier. The soldier was nervous as I held the gun to his face. I took the gun apart and dropped the pieces on the ground.

"There. We are both unarmed." I gave the soldier a small smile. He relaxed a little but kept his guard up.

"Hyosuke, you alright?" A man from one of the golems approached us.

"I'm just fine." He said and kept his eyes on me.

"You there traveler. What is your name?" The man looked at me.

"I'm Z Enro." I answered him.

"Enro." The man said my surname. "Where are you from Enro?" He asked.

"An island north from here." I answered. This conversation sounds way too familiar.

"May I have your full cooperation to follow us to our city?" The man asked me.

"May I ask your name first?" I asked him. "It's only polite since I gave you mine."

"It's Nile." He answered and got back into his golem. "Hyosuke shall travel with you." He said through the golem intercom. I nodded and deactivated security mode.

"You coming?" I looked at the soldier named Hyosuke. He nodded and climbed into the cockpit with me. I followed after Nile for several miles. The sun was setting and I thought about Zess and his family.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"What?" Hyosuke looked at me.

"It's nothing. I was thinking aloud." I told him and stayed focused on Nile's golem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We finally made it to Krishna and went into its main city Binoten. Parts of the city had been damaged from what seemed like a battle.

"Another garage..." I hung my head. I just left a garage only to be put into another garage. As I walked into the garage I noticed another golem in there. It was similar to Senosuke. I stopped and faced it. There was a man standing next to it on the bridge.

"Come on. We are almost at your station." Hyosuke spoke to me.

"Okay." I nodded and went to the station. I opened the hatch and followed Hyosuke out of Senosuke. I then found myself in handcuffs.

"Are these really necessary? I followed you here without any problem." I looked at Nile.

"It's for our protection." He said and examined my golem. "Rygart! Come check this one out." The man from the golem before came up the stairs and walked over to Senosuke. He got into the cockpit.

"It almost looks like the inside of Delphine." He toggled at Senosuke's controls.

"He won't work with any other pilot besides me." I looked at the man.

"I'm not just an ordinary pilot." He said and managed to activate Senosuke. "651 hours."

"Senosuke stand by mode!" I shouted and Senosuke's gears locked into position.

"No way. She can control the golem from outside the cockpit?" Several of the other pilots and engineers looked at me.

"Voice activated?" Rygart got out of Senosuke. "Are you an un-sorcerer?"

"No. I can use quarts." I looked at him.

"Her room is ready." A girl wearing elegant clothing came into the garage.

"Hyosuke show her to her room and stand guard." Nile ordered him.

"But sir-!" Hyosuke began.

"That's an order Hyosuke." Nile looked at him.

"Yes sir." Hyosuke obeyed and followed me to my room. I got to stay in the castle.

"Let me see your hands miss." The lady asked me as she opened the door to my room.

"Okay." I nodded and showed her my cuffed hands. She took off my cuffs.

"There. You should feel much more comfortable." She smiled and left.

"Thank you." I said as she left. Hyosuke closed the door and stood guard in the room. I sighed and looked at the room. It was pretty huge and it had a huge window.

"Wow! The view is great!" I peered out the window. Hyosuke stood by the door stiff.

"Hey Hyosuke." I went up to him. He ignored me. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of him.

"What do you want?" He finally spoke to me.

"Can you tell me about your city?" I asked him.

"What?" He looked at me weird.

"Can you tell me about your home?" I asked him again. "Show me where everything is." I walked back toward the window.

"You want to know about Krishna?" Hyosuke finally left the door and stood beside me.

"Ya. I have always lived on an island in the middle of the sea. Seeing a new city peeks my interest. I want to know what you know." I smiled at him. He looked at the view for a minute and then began to tell me about his city.

"I see. So that's why this place is a bit ruined." I looked at the city. "So Athens are the bad guys?"

"Ya. They slaughter innocent people and destroy everything." Hyosuke slammed his fist on the ledge.

"Hyosuke, do you think all Athens are bad? Or the ones who give the order?" I asked him.

"They are all the same." Hyosuke looked at me. There was a knock on the door.

"Your food has arrived." A maid brought in our food and set it down on the table in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. She bowed and left. I brought the tray to the ledge so I can see the sun set as I ate.

"You're not what I imagined how you would act." Hyosuke looked at me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"I thought you would have tried to escape by now or something." Hyosuke looked at the sunset.

"Didn't really thought about escaping. I want to get a closer look on the golem that has Senosuke's frame." I told him.

"You mean Delphine?" Hyosuke looked at me.

"Ya. Is that Rygart an un-sorcerer?" I asked him.

"Ya. He can't use anything that has quarts." He said.

"Here. You should eat too." I placed his plate beside mine on the ledge.

"Thanks." He began to eat. "So you can use quarts too." He looked at me.

"Ya." I took out the quarts I got from Athens. It sat in my hand for a bit then began to float and glow vibrantly.

"You must be really skillful to make your quarts shine that bright and that high." He looked at me.

"I don't know about that." I looked out at the sky. "I can hold my own in a fight but up until I left my island, I was alone. Senosuke is my only friend."

"What happened to your parents?" Hyosuke asked me.

"They died when I was very young. They left me Senosuke half built and blueprints to finish him up." I answered him.

"You finished building him? How long did that take you?" Hyosuke looked at me.

"I started when I was ten, so fourteen years to complete Senosuke." I looked at the sunset. "Seeing other people and actually having a conversation like this is how I dreamt it would be." I smiled. "Well expect for the being a prisoner part." I sighed. "Thanks for listening to me as I rant on about my life story." I laughed nervously.

"Your welcome. And I'm sorry for earlier." Hyosuke looked out the window.

"It's alright. You were doing your job." I smiled at him. The stars began to appear and the moon was glowing beautifully in the night sky. "The moon is beautiful here too." I looked at the moon.

"Ya." Hyosuke nodded and looked at the moon as well.

"Tell me more about your home Hyosuke." I placed my head on the ledge and stared off into the sky. He told me about himself and the places he has been too.

"Why did you become a soldier?" I asked him.

"To protect my home." Hyosuke answered.

"I see. Thank you Hyosuke for sharing with me." I smiled and began to fall asleep.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep like that." Hyosuke helped me to the bed.

"Thank... You..." I murmured in my sleep. Hyosuke put the covers on me and stood guard at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up before the sun rose. I noticed Hyosuke sleeping against the door. I get out of bed and helped Hyosuke to the bed. I managed to get him in bed but he grabbed onto me.

"Ah!" I found myself in his arms. He didn't wake. "He's a heavy sleeper." I tried to get out of his arms, but every time I try he holds me closer. "This is gonna be awkward when Hyosuke wakes." I gave up on trying to get free. I stared at his sleeping face. I felt my face get hot. Am i blushing? I thought to myself. I never been this close to anyone in 19 years. I began to get fidgety and I can feel Hyosuke pulling me closer. Our lips are gonna touch!? I stared at his lips. Calm down Z! I told myself and shook my head. I relaxed and closed my eyes. Just go back to sleep I told myself. Slowly but surely I had fallen back to sleep.

As I slept in Hyosuke's arms I can feel something touching my lips.

"Mmm..." I woke up to Hyosuke kissing me. He's still asleep? His lips felt nice against mine and I couldn't help but to close my eyes and to kiss him back. Our lips parted and I opened my eyes.

"Z?!" Hyosuke stared into my eyes. I felt my face get hot again and I noticed his face was red too. "I'm sorry!" He quickly got out of bed and stood guard at the door. "When did I even fell asleep?" I can hear him from the door. I can still feel my face is hot.

"Hey Hyosuke?" I sit up and glanced at him. "I'm sorry. I was the one who dragged you into bed." As soon as I said the last part the door opened and Nile walked in.

"Am i interrupting something?" He looked at Hyosuke then to me.

"N-no! Nothing happened!" Hyosuke and I said at the same time. Nile just laughed.

"Ah hem." I cleared my throat. "I would like to be on my way. Is there anyway Senosuke and I can leave?" I asked Nile.

"It's not up to me to decide. The king would like a word with you, Z." Nile said and opened the door for me.

"Okay." I nodded and got up. I followed Nile out the door and quickly glanced at Hyosuke. He was deep in thought. I made it to the Kings audience chamber and saw the girl from before was sitting by the Kings side.

"Hello, my name is Z Enro. Thank you for letting me stay the night here." I bowed.

"Your welcome. May I ask from where you are from Enro?" The king asked.

"I'm from an island north of here. I came to this land to find a home." I answered honestly.

"And you pilot a golem?" He said.

"Yes. I finished building him after my parents had died." I answered.

"Why not stay here and work for our engineering group?" He asked.

"Thank you for the offer but I do not believe in war. No matter who side started first." I answered him.

"So you heard of our predicament." He sighed.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Stay in Binoten for a week and you may leave with your golem after the last day." The king said.

"Thank you sir." I bowed. I went back to my room and Hyosuke was staring out the window.

"Hey." I stood beside him.

"I heard you can leave after the week is up." Hyosuke didn't look my way.

"Ya." I looked out at the view. "Hey Hyosuke can you take me on a tour of your city?" I asked him. I could feel my face getting warm.

"I can't. I can ask Nile to take you." Hyosuke said and turned to the door.

"Never mind." I said a bit hurt. "Just forget that I said anything." I can feel tears forming and went to bed. I face the wall and tried hard to control my emotions. I heard the door open and close. I cried myself to sleep for the first time since my parents died. When I woke up I noticed the sun was setting. I got out of bed and watched the sunset. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said with no emotion and the door open.

"I brought you your dinner." Hyosuke walked into my room and place it on the table.

"Thanks." I simply said without looking back at him.

"Eat okay." He said and walked out of my room. The door closed behind him but I didn't move. I continued to watch the sunset. The stars came out and the moon brighten up the night sky. It seemed lonely looking out over the city.

"Is this how one feels when they are heartbroken?" I asked myself. My chest tighten and began to hurt. "I never felt this way before." I felt tears running down my face. "Stop crying Z." I told myself as I wiped my tears away. There was a knock at my door and it opened.

"Z?" Hyosuke came in.

"What is it?" I tried to speak normally while wiping my tears away. The door closed and I could hear Hyosuke walking toward me.

"I'm sorry." Hyosuke said.

"About what? You didn't do anything wrong." I answered him. I managed to wipe my tears away and forced a smile on my face.

"Yes I did. I did the worst thing someone can ever do. I have a fiancé." Hyosuke looked away.

"Is she pretty?" I smiled at him.

"Z..." He looked at me.

"As long as you love her that all that matters really." I looked out the window. "Tell me about her Hyosuke."

"I can't. I haven't met her yet." Hyosuke stood beside me. "It's an arranged marriage by my parents and her parents."

"Do you at least know her name?" I asked him.

"Lucy Filtilda." Hyosuke answered.

"She is pretty. I bet she works with flowers." I smiled. "Let's go look for her tomorrow? She probably wants to meet you too."

"How do you know?" Hyosuke looks at me.

"It's a feeling I have." I smiled. I was feeling better despite the pain in my chest. For now helping Hyosuke meet his fiancé is making me happy.

"Z you should eat." Hyosuke noticed my food was untouched.

"Ya." I sit at the table and eat my food. I wasn't hungry and the food tasted bitter as I ate it. The first boy I have feelings for is engaged and I'm trying hard not to fall apart in front of him. I finished my food and went back to the window. We starred out into the sky for several more minutes before I went to bed.

"Good night Hyosuke." I smiled and went to sleep.

"Good night Z." Hyosuke whispered and stayed at the window. Morning came and we ate breakfast.

"Ready to find your fiancé Hyosuke?" I smiled as we walked out of the castle.

"I'm not to sure about this Z." Hyosuke looked at me.

"It'll be fun. And at the same time I can go sight seeing." I smiled. We asked around several shops and people but no one knew a Lucy Filtilda.

"Binoten is a big city and not to mention there are four other areas we need to explore." I said as we sat on a bench in front of a fountain. The sky was a pretty orange as the sun was soon to set.

"Come on let's get back to the castle." Hyosuke stood up and held his hand out in front of me.

"Okay. We'll continue our search tomorrow." I smiled and accepted his hand. He helped me up and we walked back to the castle. "Tomorrow we'll search the south and east side. I'm sure we'll find Lucy before the week is up." I smiled.

"Why? Why are we looking for a girl we haven't met? Why even help me?" Hyosuke looked at me.

"Because you are my friend." I smiled. "I need to make sure you are happy Hyosuke."

"I don't need you to make me happy Z. We are on your time. You shouldn't worry about me." Hyosuke looked away.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I'll be gone forever. I'll come back to Binoten to visit. My main goal is to explore and maybe find a place to call home." I smiled. "It's always been me and Senosuke. I don't think that's ever gonna change."

"Tomorrow we will go site seeing. Okay Z. No more looking for Lucy." Hyosuke looked at me.

"Okay." I nodded my head. We made it back to the castle just in time for sunset.

"It's always beautiful." I sighed as the sun set. The sky darkened and the moon was partially eclipse.

"Z come eat dinner." Hyosuke brought a tray with our food.

"Bring it to the ledge." I smiled. "I wonder how Senosuke is doing."

"We can check up on him tomorrow before we go sight seeing." Hyosuke smiled.

"Ya. That'll be nice." I smiled and ate my dinner with Hyosuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morning came and we left for the garage. Senosuke was doing fine. I turned him on to check on his stats.

"Everything is good. I just wanna check on the hydraulic gears." I got out of the cockpit and climbed down Senosuke. The gears were a bit dried out and had to oil them a bit. "There. He's good to go." I smiled. "Senosuke stand by mode." Senosuke moved his ligaments and stood still.

"It's almost as if he relaxed." Hyosuke watched from the side.

"Ya. That's Senosuke for ya." I smiled. Just then Delphine came in hauling three broken golems. "Wait are those...?" I said to myself.

"Hmm... Wonder what happened to them?" Hyosuke went toward the other soldiers. The pilots walked past him and noticed Senosuke.

"Hey that's the golem that attacked us!" They rushed over to Senosuke. Rygart got out of Delphine and headed toward the other pilots.

"Are you the pilot to this golem?" The pilots looked at me.

"I am." I answered truthfully.

"You're an Athens spy!" One of the pilots picked me up by my collar.

"I'm not an Athens spy." I told him.

"You helped colonel Lo escape." He threw me against Senosuke. "You are an Athens spy."

"Yes. I helped him escape." I got up. "Only because Athens took me prisoner."

"Load of bull!" He came at me.

"Enough!" Rygart got in front of me. "Z is under the Kings protection."

"Get out of the way un-sorcerer." The other pilots got him. He put up a fight.

"Rygart it's alright. I don't need protection." I told him. "I don't wish to fight you but if I must I will." I looked at the first pilot.

"Mikado knock it off. Everyone is alive and safe. There is no use in fighting with Z or Rygart." Hyosuke put a hand on Mikado's shoulder.

"She'll pay first!" He charged at me. I took a deep breath and readied myself. He lunged at me with his left fist. I held my left arm close to me to block and used my right to reenforce. I quickly ducked and tripped him. He got up and tried to punch me in the face. I noticed Hyosuke beside Mikado and had him in a choke hold.

"Mikado that's enough. Z is not the enemy." Hyosuke told him.

"It doesn't change the fact that she helped Lo escape. She should be executed." Mikado said.

"We'll inform the king of this new information and what he says goes." Hyosuke said and let Mikado go. "Come on Z." Hyosuke took my hand and led me away from the garage. We went back to my room and Hyosuke stood by the door. I sat nervously on my bed. My freedom might be taken away from me for helping out Zess.

"Hyosuke I'm sorry." I looked at him. "For not telling you that I was in Athens." He didn't say a word to me. "I understand if you're mad at me and I'll be fine if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I know when you meet Lucy, you'll fall in love with her. I pray for your happiness."

"I don't want my happiness Z." Hyosuke looked at me. "I don't want to marry Lucy."

"But the engagement?" I looked at him.

"There is no engagement. Lucy died when Athens attacked Binoten. Colonel Lo was the one who killed her." Hyosuke looked away. I began to feel sick and my chest tighten.

"I'm sorry." I began to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Z it's not your fault. I am afraid to lose anyone else." Hyosuke knelt before me and wiped my tears away. "I don't want to fall in love again. I have been distancing myself away from you. The first night we talk I began to have feeling with you. The way you see the world is beautiful Z. Not many people here see the world like you do. I'm still in love with Lucy and thinking about being with someone else hurts me. I know she would want me to be happy but I can't bring myself to be happy without her." Hyosuke stood up and walked to the window. My chest relaxed and my stomach felt a bit better.

"Thank you Hyosuke. For telling me about Lucy. I am planning to go back to my island when the week is up." I stood beside him by the window. "I believe it would be best if I just go back home with Senosuke."

"But what about you? you said you wanted to find a new home around other people." Hyosuke looked at me.

"I do, but not while this war is happening. The people I met in Athens were just like the people here. The pilots are the same anywhere I guess. I did meet a pilot who was nice. He has a family. His daughter is a ray of sunshine and the smartest two year old you'll ever meet. Colonel Lo was the one who let me leave Athens. It was thanks to him that I met you and the others here. I had just left to be captured again." I laughed a bit. "That's when I was thinking about going back to my island." We heard my door open and a soldier came in.

"Die Athen scum!" He shouted and took out a press gun.

"Z watch out!" Hyosuke pushed me behind the bed and protected me. The firing stopped.

"Hyosuke! Z! Are you alright?" We heard Nile.

"Nile." Hyosuke looked from behind the bed. Nile had knocked out the shooter.

"It's alright he's unconscious." Nile cuffed his hands.

"Z are you alright?" Hyosuke looked at me.

"Ya." I nodded. My body was trembling.

"It's one of Mikado's men." Nile came over to us.

"I just want to go home." I looked at Hyosuke.

"I know." Hyosuke helped me up and held me close. "Nile she isn't safe here anymore. I wish to take her to an undisclosed area."

"As do I. Come on." Nile walked out of the room and Hyosuke and I followed. Hyosuke was still holding me close to him. My trembling began to stop and my body began to relax.

"I can't leave Senosuke." I stopped suddenly.

"Z don't worry, Senosuke will be fine." Nile assured me.

"You don't understand. Senosuke is a part of me. I can't leave him here." I looked at them.

"Z right now our only focus is to make sure you are safe. If Mikado tells everyone that you helped colonel Lo escape, they'll came after you." Hyosuke looked deep into my eyes.

"Just let me get Senosuke. I can escape Krishna and return back to my island. Please." I pleaded.

"Alright. If that's what you want Z." Nile looked at me.

"Nile you can't be serious." Hyosuke looked at him.

"She shouldn't be a prisoner in the first place." Nile said. "Come on. I'll take you to the garage." Nile turned down a corridor. I began to follow but Hyosuke held onto my hand.

"Hyosuke..." I looked at him.

"Do you really want to go back to your island Z?" Hyosuke looked at me.

"Yes. It's for the best. I don't want to cause people pain." I answered him.

"Okay. I won't stop you." Hyosuke let go of my hand and turned away. "You should catch up to Nile." My chest tighten looking at Hyosuke's back.

"Good bye Hyosuke." I said in a whisper and caught up with Nile.

"Ready Z?" Nile looked at me.

"Ya." I nodded.

"Get to your golem quickly. I'll get into mine and provide you cover." Nile smiled.

"Thanks Nile. And I'm sorry in advance if I caused you any trouble." I apologized.

"Don't worry about me." He smirked. I made my way to Senosuke and got into the cockpit.

"Let's get out of here Senosuke." I turned him on and closed the cockpit door. Senosuke's gears began moving, making sure everything was operating.

"Hey Athens spy get out of the golem!" Another golem was in front of me.

"Out of my way!" I pushed the golem back and bolted out. They were closing the garage doors. "Ready Senosuke!" I shifted the gears and made Senosuke slide under the closing door. We ran out of there quick. I didn't anticipate the other golems that were on patrol. To avoid most of them, we had to jump over them. We managed to jump over the walls surrounding Binoten and finally made it out. The Krishna golems were getting further behind.

"We'll lose them in the canyon." I told Senosuke. We made it and began back tracking around the canyon so they can't track us. We headed north.

"438 hours left. That should last us till we get back home." I noticed in coming blimps on my radar. I hid between two canyons. "Please don't find me." The golems ran past me. I stayed hidden awhile longer. The blips were gone from my screen. I continued my way north.

"Damn it!" I stopped Senosuke. "Everything I brought with me are in Athens. I honestly don't want them figuring out how to construct the weapons I made." I began to think on the possibilities of what could happen. "I have to go back to Athens. Colonel Lo did say I am walked back. I should get my things and go." I nodded to myself. "Let's go to Athens Senosuke." I began to head north west.


End file.
